The invention disclosed herein relates to a diverter apparatus and system for redirecting the flow of drilling fluid or mud and cuttings that would otherwise be blown upward to the rig floor during a kick encountered during initial hole drilling. In general, the apparatus and system according to the invention may be used beneath the drilling floor of any land or marine drilling rig but in particular, the invention finds application with floating drilling equipment.